


Morning Sunlight

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Sarcasm, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Nathaniel is spending the morning in bed with one Erin Amell when a certain healer barges in, ruins the mood, and gets threatened with bodily harm.(Rated teen and up for adult language)
Relationships: Anders & Nathaniel Howe, Female Amell & Anders (Dragon Age), Female Amell/Nathaniel Howe, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Morning Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk? I have no idea where I was going with this.

Sunlight leaked through the space between the curtains on the windows, slowly bathing the room in soft light.

"Nate, wake up!" He reflexively flinched at the excited voice cutting through his restful sleep.

"Why?" He groaned, lazily reaching out to grasp the source of the noise around the waist.

He found a soft hand resting on his cheek a mere moment later, causing him to finally open his eyes.

Erin was smiling brightly at him as she started to stroke his jawline.

"Because I'm adorable and you love me," she said before planting a soft kiss on the end of his nose.

"I also hate how chipper you are this early in the morning."

"I'm only a morning person out of necessity," she told him, her voice taking on a much more somber tone.

Knowing that her thoughts were likely turning to her time in the tower, he pulled the shapeshifter flush against his chest, prompting her to let out an indignant squeak.

She started to speak but he pressed his lips to hers before she could even begin to spew whatever words she had planned to say.

Erin hummed approvingly and moved to wrap her arms around him.

Moments after she started trailing her hands up his back, there was an incessant knocking at the door.

She pulled away from Nathaniel's lips with a low growl.

"What?" She yelled.

"Hope you're decent!" Was the only warning they received before Anders opened the door and trotted in like he owned the place.

"Anders!" Nate quickly pulled the blankets up over Erin's exposed chest.

"Get out!" She yelled.

He simply moved towards the window and flung the curtains wide open.

"No, now up, both of you, we have things to do, remember?"

"Nathaniel, if I light him on fire right now, would you be mad at me?" She asked, with her eyes still narrowed at her fellow mage.

He hummed quietly for a moment before speaking.

"I've never been the one for the scent of burnt flesh, plus he's our only healer right now, so at least wait until we're done with all of this darkspawn business."

"Please don't light me on fire, these are nice robes," Anders pleaded weakly.

"Then get out, now," Erin told him flatly.

Anders looked over at Nate questioningly.

Nate just raised an eyebrow and shrugged at him.

"Right, fine, just hurry up, you two know I get antsy just sitting around," Anders said before walking out.

A few moments of silence passed before Erin flopped back onto her pillow with a groan.

"Remind me again why I conscripted him."

"Because you're a softhearted fool who couldn't stand the thought of him dying at the hands of, and I will quote, _'prickish Templars'_ then you told them in no uncertain terms to fuck off."

"Anders told you about that, huh?" She asked before nuzzling his neck.

Nate hummed his reply and kissed her forehead before finally pulling away and moving to get out of bed.

"Now, come on, we should get going before Anders has a fit."

"You know, you reacted quite well when he barged in," she pointed out.

He chuckled as he started to retrieve his clothes from the floor.

"My brother did similar things to me when we were young, many times I had to deal with him walking in on me in some very compromising positions."

Erin gasped loudly, making a show of placing her hand over her mouth.

"Sir Howe, I never!" She fanned herself, "And here I thought you were the perfect gentleman, now you tell me you have bedded many before me?"

The look he gave her caused her to lose all of her composure and start laughing so hard she snorted.

"Are you always so sarcastic?"

"Me?" She splayed her fingers across her chest and gasped again, "I would never stoop so low as to being sarcastic."

Nathaniel couldn't help but laugh at her this time.

"You're ridiculous," he said as he shook his head at her shenanigans.

"And you adore me."

"I suppose I do," he admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more Warden Amell? I could probably do that.
> 
> [Vanilla's Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
